


Touch and Go

by kawaiisumi



Series: Prompts and Requests [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Smut, drunk!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Drunk Makoto sleeps at Haru's place, how does this end?".Haru squeaks, rocking into the kiss, his legs beginning to straddle Makoto’s hips. Makoto breaks the kiss to push back Haru’s hair, craning his neck forward to whisper softly against the shell of Haru’s ear. “Are you trying to seduce a drunk person Haruka?”Aka, drunk Makoto is bold, and Haru loves it.





	Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamakoharu_matuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakoharu_matuer/gifts).



> This little drabble was written for my dear friend Tama. Gotta love the MakoHaru trash she's turned me into! Hahaha.

**Touch and Go**  
_Drunk Makoto is bold, and Haru loves it._  


Haru is surprised to see Makoto at his door on Friday night. One, Makoto hardly ever shows up without telling him first; and second, something is wrong. Maybe not _wrong_ per say, but different. 

“Haru-chan!” Makoto exclaims, practically throwing himself onto the slimmer boy. Haru tried with all his power not the slip and land them both on the floor. Makoto’s body is heavy. Haru realizes, Makoto isn’t holding up any of his weight. Makoto nuzzles his nose into Haru’s neck. “Did you just get out of the bath Haru-chan? You smell so good~”.

Haru fights off a blush, pushing Makoto off of him to get a good look. Makoto’s face is flushed and rosy. His eyes are somewhat glassy and twinkling with a kind of mischief Haru has never seen before. “..... are you drunk?”

Makoto giggles, but it comes out almost like a squeaky cry. “My classmate gave me a weird drink. It was bitter.”

Haru makes a mental note to kill the poor soul that gave alcohol to his best friend. Makoto kicks off his shoes and drags himself inside. Haru closes the front door as Makoto flops onto the couch. “Haru-chaaaaaan, come here!” Makoto scoots over, leaving the slightest little sliver for Haru to lay beside him.

“You need water,” Haru says, disappearing into the kitchen. He returns a moment later with a glass and props Makoto’s head up to sip.

“Haru-chan?”

“Yes Makoto?”

“I love you.”

Haru can no longer fight off the blush creeping onto his face. “Stop saying embarrassing things.”

“But it’s true, I love you!” Makoto props himself up on his elbow, using his free hand to cup Haru’s face. “I want to be with you forever and ever.” His green eyes burn with insistence and Haru can’t help but stay captivated in such a warm but stunting gaze. The Makoto he knows is rarely this forward, but it isn’t so bad. Makoto tilts Haru’s chin, slowly pressing his lips against Haru’s, which are parted in surprise. He feels Makoto’s tongue sweep his mouth, tasting the bitter bite of alcohol left behind. Haru makes a soft noise, feeling Makoto hold onto his hair firmly, pulling him insistently, like he never wants to let go.

Haru finally wiggles away, gasping for air, his heart stuttering like crazy. “I want to kiss Haru-chan forever,” Makoto exclaims happily, lying back down on the couch with a grin on his face.

Haru looks away, the trace of a smile on his lips as he clamours onto the couch with Makoto. “Shut up, you’re drunk.”

Makoto snakes his arms around Haru’s waist, pressing their bodies closer together. “Haru-chan is mean.”

“I’m being normal, you’re the different one,” Haru bites back with a soft cunningness. Yet, he can feel the way Makoto runs his hands along his smooth skin, slipping under his thin hoodie. His usually shy Makoto had liquid luck coursing through his veins, a newfound confidence to be forward. Haru would be lying if it didn’t make his body flush.

“I bet I kiss the same,” Makoto says, quickly capturing Haru’s lips, sealing off any chance of a snarky comeback. Haru squeaks, rocking into the kiss, his legs beginning to straddle Makoto’s hips. Makoto breaks the kiss to push back Haru’s hair, craning his neck forward to whisper softly against the shell of Haru’s ear. “Are you trying to seduce a drunk person Haruka?”

The way Makoto says his name sends chills right down Haru’s spine; his blood rushing to the places that makes his pants far too tight. “You’re the one seducing me,” Haru argues, lifting his hips as Makoto begins peeling his pants and underwear down to his ankles. 

“You’re not wearing your swimsuit today,” Makoto muses, his eyes drinking in the sight. Haru’s legs are pale, squeezing tight against his body, his cock flushed and hard, pressing against his stomach. “But that just means it’s easier for me to touch you.” Makoto’s hand grasps Haru’s cock and begins to stroke him. The action is subtle but powerful, Haru murmurs a quick curse before scratching at Makoto’s own pants until their skin meets in a rush of heat and sweat.

By now, Makoto has Haru rutting against him, hips desperately bucking to meet the thrust of Makoto’s hand. Haru has gone quiet, save for the heavy breaths and occasional moan that slips past his lips. Makoto can feel Haru move above him, wishing to feel Haru’s skin right against his. “Haruka, come here,” Makoto says, his voice dripping in lust. Haru complies, allowing Makoto to capture his lips into a bruising kiss, swallowing the shattered moan that escapes Haru’s throat. Makoto can’t stop, won’t stop. Maybe it’s the alcohol in his veins, but maybe it’s the lust in his head, but he kisses Haru deeper. His tongue tastes the sweetness of Haru’s mouth, his hands shift to caress his and Haru’s cocks, jutting his hips forward so they rub together in that way that’s _just right_.

Haru’s whimpering now, shaking above him as the ghost of Makoto’s name clings to his lips, his lashes, his skin, his _everything_. “Makoto, Makoto, Makoto...” Haru gasps, his hips rutting in time with his words. “I’m... gonna...”

Haru crashes first, arching his back as his hips stutter and his come spills over the both of their hands, all over their stomachs. Haru collapses, boneless, on top of Makoto with a heaving breath, but that doesn’t stop him from wrapping a hand around Makoto’s swollen dick, coaxing him to orgasm in a way that puts stars in his eyes.

They lie in silence for a moment, catching their breath before Haru lifts his head to kiss Makoto’s chin. “You better not be hung over tomorrow,” he says matter-of-factly.

Makoto laughs softly, “why not?”

The twinkling excitement in Haru’s eyes is undeniable. “Because we’re going to do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me prompts at curiouscat.me/kawaiisumi :)


End file.
